The Lost Bride
by ForeverAMusician
Summary: Victoria was an expecting bride when her love was shot. She is sent to Asgard still lost in her sadness. Loki discovers something familiar in this Southern Bell, but what is it? Loki/OC Pre-Movie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Speaking to an Old Friend

She just dealt with it. Victoria was twenty three, and within her twenty third she became engaged, planned a full scale southern wedding in her home town of Charleston, South Carolina, and lost her future husband from a gun shot to the heart during a bank robbery. She held her mother's hand tightly feeling like a lost child. Mitchell laid in his black casket lifeless surrounded by red roses. Her father closed the casket and signaled for it to be lowered six feet below Victoria. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the only man she ever loved be swallowed by the earth.

Victoria walked back to the car without a word. So much was to be done. The church was notified of the wedding cancellation, but the cater need to be informed and a fee to be paid. The worst part was that there was a 10,000 dollar wedding dress in her closet that was custom made for her. What was she going to do? The southern bell had to cancel the wedding of the century. It would be the talk of the town for a long time. She sat in the car thinking she may want to leave town. Move somewhere far away from Charleston, but that would only bring up more rumors. She sighed looking out the window toward Charleston bay. The old city melded with the new so beautifully. She loved her town so beautifully, so why would she ever want to leave? To many memories of her and Mitchell lived there. The Battery was the first place they kissed, and it was the place he purposed to her almost a year ago.

She fiddled with the Northern Not necklace Mitchell had given her as a birthday present the first year they had been together. He was the only one who knew of her fascination with Norse Mythology. Her mother held her hand while she watched her daughter grieve in silence. She was usually a very lively girl with passion and one who spoke fluent sarcasm, but today, she was silent and solem.

Her strawberry blond hair and deep green eyes set her apart from most of high Charleston society. Her mother joked with her many times saying that she was name Victoria since it was a rough translation of the Norse goddess Sygin. She always agreed since she always favored Loki because of his wit and sarcasm. God taught her that the first shall be last and the last shall be first. Funny how in the Norse faith, Loki in the end would rise above and survive the end of the world, even if he did cause it. Because of this, she favored him.

Once home, Victoria went straight up to her room without a word to anyone who was at the house with food and speaking of good times with Mitchel. She laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"God," she prayed, "If you have a plan then tell me. I can't stand not knowing what is going to happen. You've created me, you know I hate surprises." Victoria spoke to God as an old friend who she felt blessed to know. "Tell me. Please. Send me a sign!" With her very last word, she closed her eyes and felt a light overcome her. Then, all went black.

When she awoke she was greeted with the hard golden ground of the gate of the Bifrost. "Welcome to Asgard awaited one." Heimdal greeted her with an outstretched hand.

"What?"

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry for it being so short, but most of mine usually are then the rest of the chapters are really long. There wil be a lot of character development with Victoria in the next few chapters! So comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the Family

Victoria let out a yell at the sight of a tall man covered in gold armor. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled.

"I am Heimdall the gate keeper." Victoria was so confused, but shocked all at the same time.

"Wait Heimdall the gate keep?" She thought for a second. When she realized what exactly what was going on and where she was she jumped to her feet and pointed at Heimdall. "NO WAY!" She screamed. 'This couldn't be happening!' She thought. There was now way she could be in Asgard. She was shocked when she looked outside of the gate down the rainbow bridge and towards the golden city of Asgard. "So I am really here," she said to herself. It was like nothing she had ever imagine.

"My King is coming," Heimdall announced. Off in the distance Victoria could see a large black horse with a man riding it. Following were two others. Panic suddenly ran through Victoria. She was not about to be the All-father. However, there is was, riding down the rainbow road. Was she presentable? Was she ready? No. The closer Odin got, the more fidgety she got. "Be calm, My King knows more about you than you know about yourself." Heimdall said.

"That doesn't necessarily help," Victoria said unsteadily. They watched as the three got closer and closer. Heimdall walked in front of her and bowed to Odin. Victoria didn't know what to do so she followed suit.

"My King, Here is she." Odin smiled at the two.

"Rise," Odin commanded, "You are an honored guest here in Asgard Victoria of Midgard." Victoria was so shocked that she could barley speak let alone stand. The King looked weathered yet strong. She couldn't help but be amazed by his fatherly smile.

"What do you mean?" Victoria ask, "You mean that you've been expecting me?" Why would the Norse gods send her to Asgard, a place that she thought didn't actually exist. She could feel a definite southern bell fainting spell coming.

"We'll explain that to you later, but first!" Odin exclaimed, "You must be introduced to my wife and my two sons!" What was going on here? She thought. She was trying to understand why he was so eager to show her to his family...HIS FAMILY! She started to panic when she was thrown onto his horse. She was in no way ready to be presented to royalty.

They rode down the rainbow bridge with haste heading towards the city. Victoria was I awe. How was she really here? How was she riding on Selpnire with the All-Father? Once they reached the palace, they dismounted and walked up golden stairs. Victoria was about to have a school girl freak out session, but she kept it to herself for the time being. She followed Odin through grand halls until they reached what she figured was the dining hall.

"Here we are!" Exclaimed Odin. Everyone in the hall turned towards Odin. There was more than just his family, there was several more sitting at the table. Victoria was about to completely loose it. "This is The Lady Victoria of Midgard." Suddenly all eyes turned to her. 'Yeup I am going to loose it,' she thought. A woman with golden hair approached her. "This is my wife, the Lady Frigga," Odin proudly introduced.

"We have waited so long to have you here Victoria," Frigga grasped Victoria's hands in her's, "After you have eaten I will have you shown to your chambers." She smiled with all of the warmth of a caring mother, which should have helped Victoria's nerves except a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes approached her.

"This is my eldest son, Thor," Thor smiled has he took her hand to kiss it.

"It is an honor to have you here my lady." Victoria blushed, so much that she was sure that she the shade of a red rose. Thor noticed Victoria's expression and let out a laugh. His laugh rang through the halls like a pure bell.

"Thor, lets not embarrass the poor girl. She is only human." The hall went silent, and Victoria watched as a tall lean man with raven black hair and green eyes walked up to her.

"This is my other son Loki." Odin had a sense of pride for Loki, but not as much as he did for Thor. Victoria expected this of course. Loki however, followed suit and kissed her hand and greeted her.

"I hope the halls of Odin are to your liking Lady Victoria." His voice was smooth and intoxicating, just as she imagined it would be.

"T-t-thank you," she finally got it out. She couldn't believe it. The God of Mischief was standing right in front of her! This had to be a dream! Loki gave her a smirk as if he knew what she was thinking, but it quickly disappeared.

"Come, sit at my table and eat!" Odin lead her to an empty seat next to a young handsome warrior with blond hair and a little mustache.

"My lady!" The warrior said, "I am Fandral and this is Volstagg, and Hogun. Then of course the Lady Sif," He signaled over to Sif as she nodded her head.

"A pleaser to meet you. Maybe having another woman around would straighten these _boys _up," she said with a smirk.

"Heh, Thanks?" Victoria replied.

"Now we are not that bad Sif," Fandral said putting his arm around Victoria. She suddenly was slightly uncomfortable.

"Fandral take your arm off of her," Volstagg yelled, "You're making her feel uncomfortable."

"Oh it's fine, I'm just a bit shocked. That's all."

"Shocked?" Thor questioned.

"She's shocked because about an hour ago she was on Midgard and now she is in Asgard without knowing how or why Thor. It is understandable for a mere human to be shocked." Loki snapped. The room was silent for a bit. Victoria's voice broke the silence.

"Well, I am shocked, but I know how I got here, and where I am, and the importance of it. I may not know why I am here, but I am more shocked that this place, and all of you actually exist!" Everyone was a bit shocked. 'What? Are they shocked I had a good come back for Loki?' She thought to herself.

"Well I think I shall be gone for the night." Loki stood and bowed, "It was a pleasure to meet you Victoria," and with that he turned and left the hall.

'Did I do something wrong?' She thought.

* * *

><p>After dinner was eaten, Lady Frigga showed Victoria to her chambers. "These are your chambers I hope that they suit you well." Frigga opened the door to a room of white marble and gold.<p>

"It's heavenly," was Victoria's only reply.

"Well I know you must be tired. Get some rest. I will send a servant to help you get ready in the morning. Good night Victoria." She said before she closed the door. When Victoria knew she was alone she ran and jumped on the bed and giggled like a little school girl. Then she felt the diamond ring on her finger. Suddenly reality struck her. "Mom, Dad, Mitchell." She began to cry. She had suddenly awoken from her dream into what was now seeming to be more like a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys this took so long. But I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Life has been...lets just say insane.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Unwanted Immortality

Loki was leaning up against a great golden pillar out on a balcony overlooking the city. Fandral came up behind Loki. "Good morning Loki." Loki gave a displeased look. He had been enjoying a nice quiet morning until now.

"Good morning to you," he said giving a convincing smile, "How were your conquests last night?" Loki gave a mischievous smirk. Everyone knew about how big of a ladies man Fandral was.

"I didn't seek out any last night thank you very much!" Fandral gave a very distasteful look. Loki didn't go any further with the matter. "Have you seen Lady Victoria this morning?"

"No. Not this morning," Loki replied confused.

"Well no one has seemed to have seen her and the day is half way through. Maybe you scared her off last night." Fandral said with a laugh.

"Thanks Fandral, that is exactly what I want to hear first thing in the morning." Loki scolded him, "Was she not in her room?"

"No. Sif went there this morning to see her but she wasn't there. Her servant said she was out walking." Loki wasn't concerned. She was a mere mortal. He didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal about her presence.

* * *

><p>Victoria had a rough night. She would not stop thinking about everything that happened in the past 24 hours. Her eyes were still puffy from crying herself to sleep. "My Lady," said a small voice. Victoria looked at the foot of her bed to see a young girl, "My name is Eira. I will be available to help you in any way to need me to." She had a kind smile. Her eyes blue and had gold hair. Eira helped her into a simple white dress. It fit her perfectly. Victoria smiled as she felt the dress mold to her slender figure. She loved to wear dresses. They made her feel like she was going to a ball or on a runway.<p>

"I am going out for a walk to explore the grounds if anyone asks," Victoria didn't fee like being around a bunch of gods at the moment, so, she decided to walk the grounds and soak in where she was since she never woke up from her "dream." She found the halls quiet, but knew that they would soon be filled with the voices of great gods and warriors. She ventured out into the gardens where it was peaceful with the sound of birds and the scent of strange new flowers. She thought that maybe no one would find her for a few hours. She was right, for about half an hour.

"Well it seems I have found the missing person." Victoria sighed. She turned to find Loki eyeing her mischievously.

"And All I wanted to do was be alone," She said. Loki began to circle her.

"Ah, as do I, however, you are in the wrong place to be alone, there is someone always watching."

"Heimdal?"

"Yes, very good." Loki said with a smirk. She was smarter than he thought. He would have to work a little harder to embarras her.

"Loki, if you are trying to trip me up and trick me, you may find that I'm smarter than you think. I studied Norse mythology in college. I know who you are and what you are," she smirked hoping this would trip him up, "You're not going to fool me easily." Loki was quite surprised. She was going to be a little harder to trick than he thought. This new notion made him respect her now. Maybe just a bit.

Loki gave her a smirk. "I'll consider you a challenge." Loki noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen. "If you don't mind me asking, but were you crying?" Victoria was taken back. Was it that obvious? She looked away trying to hide her face.

"Uh, yes." She looked up at him into his green eyes, "I was upset that I was taken away from my family during a very hard time in our lives." She played with the ring that she still wore as a symbol of her and Mitchell's love.

"Why is it so hard right now?" he asked looking down at the ring she was wearing.

"My fiancé was shot two weeks before our wedding. Yesterday, right before I came here, we laid him to rest. Our wedding was suppose to be a week from today." Loki could see the tears beginning to fall, but she held them in.

"I am sorry for your loss, but you just seemed happy last night."

"I try not to seem upset infront of others, especially if I don't know them and when they are showing great hospitality." She gave a weak smile looking up at him.

"Is that why you wanted to be alone this morning?"

"Yeah, I guess. I needed time to just think." Loki was about to say something but a guard found them first.

"Lady Victoria, King Odin wishes to see you." He turned back and walked back toward the palace. They both stood there in silence for a moment.

"Shall I escort you there?" Loki asked

"Yes please, I rather not get lost," Victoria said with a laugh. They walked through the corridors that took them the quickest way to the throne room.

"Well here we are," Loki said with a sigh once they reached the grand double doors. Victoria looked up at the door and felt herself begin to shake. She looked back at Loki, "Don't worry, it will be fine." Victoria nodded and took in a deep breath and entered the throne room. As she approached Odin, she heard the doors close behind her.

* * *

><p>Well you guys there it is! Sorry these chapters take forever for me, but I run like two blogs and AHHHHHHHHHHH! So anyways. I hope you like.<p>

personal tumblr: .com/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Lonely Connection

Victoria was standing before Odin All-father slightly scared and slightly excited. She stood alone with only Lady Frigga as the only other person in the room. The throne room was gold filled with statues of heros and worriers. "Come closer child," Odin's voice boomed and filled the entire room. Victoria hesitantly walked towards the throne. Once she reached the stairs she stopped. "I bet you wish to know why you are here." Victoria nodded. "Frigga has seen you as a great importance. Although, your future is blurry, she has seen that your future is here in Asgard."

Victoria was confused. Why would Frigga choose to suddenly see her future? But, more importantly why would Odin choose now of all times to bring her here? "So why now? Why would you pick now to bring me to Asgard?"

"Are you not grateful? You were chosen to forever live among the gods and goddess." Victoria was still confused.

"What my husband means is that he thought now was the best time since you have just lost your beloved. That this would be an escape from that." Lady Frigga's voice was motherly, but the words still hurt Victoria.

"No," Victoria replied, "This was not the best time. The shock of losing Mitchell and then being taken against my will to another world all together was not a good choice. Plus my family is probably grieving once more, since they think I am also dead!" Victoria's anger was starting to grow.

"We were thinking of your well being. Not those of your mortal parents!" Odin's voice Now Victoria was angry.

"I am also a mortal! Do you think so lowly of me as well?"

"You! You are becoming immortal as we speak!" Odin's voice was angry. Victoria could tell that not many spoke against him.

"What?," Victoria took a step back, "I am to becoming immortal?"

"It is my will. You are to live among us, and once you are fully immortal you may visit your family." Victoria was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was hurting. He head was spinning. She turned and ran out of the golden room.

She could barley stand once the grand golden doors closed behind her. She began to fall to the floor when out of no where two graceful arms caught her before the hit the ground. She looked up to see two emerald eyes looking back at her. "How much did you hear?" Victoria asked, knowing full well he could have been in the room the entire time.

"Everything." Victoria could have cried at that very moment, but she wanted to appear strong. She knew that if she showed any of her weakness towards Loki, he could use it against her. Loki help her back onto her feet. At this very moment Victoria wished that Mitchell was there waiting to take her into his arms and let her cry into his chest, but that could never happen. Never.

Loki saw something familiar about her in this moment. "I feel so alone," Victoria whispered hoping no one heard, but Loki did. That was it for him. He saw it in her eyes and in her silent words. She, like him, was lonely in this grand realm. Even though people surround them every day, no one would ever truly understand their pain. In that silent moment he connected with her more than anyone. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "When I found out the Mitchell had died a part of me went with him," Victoria looked up at Loki, "It was the part of me that would never feel alone again. He was always there for me. He held me when I cried and when I just needed to vent." Loki was a bit shocked. Was she truly opening up to him? "Loki, I hardly ever felt alone in my life. I will admit, I was the little popular girl who could do no wrong. The golden child. Then a simple bullet took that away." She touched the ring on her finger. She knew she needed to take it off eventually, but then she would feel naked. "I haven't spoken to my parents, or to anyone since he died."

Loki was silence. Unsure as to what he wanted to say. He never showed pity and never wanted people to show him pity, but in this moment he felt that he was not giving her that. Comfort. That is what she needed, but would she except it from someone like him?

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short, but I needed to get this out. Just a bit of development. XD Hope you enjoy. Leave so reviews!<p> 


End file.
